


The House

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: A house is a big purchase, with a thorough assessment done first. So when the sweet intent of one spouse is not received well by the other, what could happen?
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not originally meant to be chapters, but here we go.
> 
> "Warning" (But not really): Minor PDA between a loving couple (F/F) within their own home, and an acknowledgment of their marriage from a friend. 
> 
> Things to Know:  
> AU  
> Usa/Mako married  
> They have a deep orange/red/brownish cat named Fern (who does not talk, and has no relation to Luna or Artemis).

I wrote this back in August. Let me know what you think! ~TRP~

“I bought a house!” Usagi said gleefully entering the apartment.

Makoto blinked, grateful she wasn’t drinking liquids. “Come again? Excuse me?” 

“I bought a house!" Usagi repeated herself, losing _none_ of her enthusiaasm.

“You did  _ what _ ?! Usagi! How could you...How--Why would you do that? Without consulting me?”

“I’m sorry, but I know you're gonna love it! The kitchen is  _ amazing _ !”

“Usagi! This is a huge financial decision!”

“The price was great!”

“No! No, no, no! I--I can't even--I’m so mad at you, I don’t have the words!”

“Kitchen!”

“Screw the kitchen, Usagi! You bought a HOUSE  _ without _ involving me!”

“Look!” Usagi showed her pictures.

“ **Wow**! I really  _ do _ like the -- Usagi!!!’

Usagi kissed her cheek quickly before moving back just as fast, as Makoto leveled her with a harsh glare.

“Do I  _ want _ to know  _ how _ much money you set us back?”

“....$350….”

“ _ Thousand _ yen/dollars?! You  _ spent _ $350, _ 000 _ on a  _ house without even asking me _ !?  _ Tell me _ there’s still time to back out.”

“Well, no, but I suppose we could turn around and resell it.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. I can’t believe you would do this.”

“Can you please at least come with me to look--”

“You  _ bought it  _ **_without_ ** _ checking it out first!?  _ Wh--Repairs, expenses...It could be a piece of crap and you  _ purchased _ it without...” Makoto shook her head, furious tears had filled her eyes. She didn’t wait for Usagi’s reply and stormed to her room, shutting the door.

Usagi felt bad, but knew Makoto just needed to see it.

Sure, she needed to see it too, but she was too scared to go by herself. She knew everying was good, legit and in working order. (Usagi had Motoki check it out for her).

She just didn’t want to get trapped in the attached prison accidentally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto fell in love with the house, but was still  _ not _ happy about Usagi’s decision making process. That part took awhile for Makoto to move forward from. Usagi happily gave any financial responsibility to Makoto; (on Usagi’s suggestion) just to make Makoto feel better.

Makoto was floored that the house had a prison attached, and naturally even with neon signs all around it, her good-hearted wife missed it, until, well apparently Motoki told her. Most of the prison still worked, (lighitng, doors, plumbing, etc).

Mako was angry at Motoki for not telling her, nor telling Usagi how bad of an idea it all was.

Neither tended to go inside the prison alone, and always had a charged cell phone with them.

Four months in, and they were still getting used to things.

A few times that they respectfully explored the jail (only in the daytime), Makoto would disappear momentarily, just enough for Usagi to get concerned, then scared before either jumping out at her, or tugging on her hand or ankle, causing her to screm. Makoto would laugh and Usagi would be mad, but at most it would last until the next morning.

Makoto, who Usagi felt was hanging out too much with Haruka, would promise not to do it again, only to wait 2 weeks and prank her anyway.

“Is this all to get me to say that I regret buying the house?”

“No. But do you?”

“Debating--if you keep scaring me!”

“I love you.” Makoto said sweetly.

“Whatever.” Usagi glared.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They made it a full year in the house so far. They didn't often venture into the prison anymore. It was just there. 

Everyone was half eager to have a Halloween party in the jail, yet equally creeped out by it.

For now, (and for the first Halloween there), both Usagi and Makoto nixed the idea out of respect for the prison’s history. They just didn't feel right having a party in a prison of all places...

Fortunately with a light day at work, Makoto was able to exchange friendly barbs with Motoki a bit more often. When her phone vibrated in her pocket, she playfully rolled her eyes, recoginzing the vibration tone as Usagi’s.

“Hang on Motoki...She rings….Hi Usagi. What’s up?”

“Mako?”

“Usa? Where are you? What’s wrong?” Makoto didn't like hearing the note of worry in Usagi's voice.

“Um...So I’m kinda stuck.”

“Stuck? How?”

“I was cleaning and Fern got into the stairwell. I grabbed the keys and my phone, and went after her. Then I got lost, and all discombobulated. I dropped the keys, and Fern grabbed them. She must have hit the button on the keyring, and I got stuck in one of the cells (becuase that’s where I was able to corner her). Fern is now with the keys, naturally just out of my reach and staring at me. I swear she’s laughing at me. Please come home? I know you’re working, and it’s not your lunch. But I have to pee. I don’t want to go in here…”

Makoto had to mute the phone because she was hysterically laughing.

Motoki couldn’t help but laugh too, simply because laughter was contagious. He tried to ask what was wrong, but Makoto couldn’t give him any details.

“Mako? Are you there?”

“I’m here.” Came the reply, completely composed. “I’m sorry honey, we’re jammed. I can’t leave for lunch yet.”

“Makoooo...This mean cat is  _ taunting me!  _ She’s nudging the keys forward only to take it back just as I brush a finger agasint it!...”

Makoto muted herself again. “...I swear she’s related to Luna, even though she doesn't talk! Please, you gotta---Nooo…” Usagi’s voice was very small.

“What?”

“It just started raining, and there's the end of one of the gutters that just pours out....”

The mute button was Makoto's best friend today,

“You okay over there Mako?” Motoki asked, still wondering just what was so hysterical that, technically his boss’ face changed colors over it. “Don’t pass out now.”

“I’m sorry Usagi. You’re just going to have to try and wait. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Just...Try and sleep maybe? That’ll keep your mind off things.” 

“SLEEP!? You want me to  _ sleep _ in here!? Makoto! COME HOME!” Makoto held the phone away from her ear, grinning, and shaking with silent laughter. Makoto looked away from a severely disapproving Motoki, whose face cearly read ‘ _ You’re being so mean to her right now, whatever it is _ .’

“Oh, I gotta go, sorry.  _ My _ boss is calling.” Makoto hung up and bit her lip. She knew it was mean, and she was sorry. Granted, as the phone call continued, she  _ did _ get ready to go.

“Makoto Kino. Do what your wife says,  _ go home _ . And why is she freaking out?” 

“Motoki this is what hapepns when she buys not only a house, but one with a jail in it. She will  _ never _ live this one down, if I have anything to say about it.”

“Wait, wait why is this coming back to haunt her - yes, pun intended.”

“Fern apparently tricked her into getting locked in a cell and is teasing her with the keys.”

“Makoto! Go home! That really **_is_** mean! It’s not even Halloween yet!”

Makoto smiled and shrugged. “Fern must have gotten tired of Usagi unintentionally teasing her with my catnip treats.”

“So you’re going to torture the poor thing? She’s all alone, stuck in a hopefully not haunted jail,  _ and  _ it’s thundering? Makoto Kino, I’d have expected better than that from you.”

“Would you relax? I only  _ told _ her I couldn’t get off. I’m leaving now. It won’t take me  _ that _ long.”

“Don’t jinx yourself...Or her.”

Makoto glanced at her phone and began to laugh again. “I better go rescue her. Our power just went out.”

“Go! It’ll be fully dark by the time you get home! Look how dark it got outside! Poor Usagi. Here, take this for her.” Motoki literally tossed Makoto a chocolate milkshake.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sleep!? She expects me to  _ sleep _ at a time like this? She’s crazy!”

“Meow!”

“You’re no help. You keep teasing me with those damn keys! Come on Fern, work with me here. Who’s the one who gives you extra treats?...Okay, so Mako makes them special, but who gives them to you? Me. I let you sleep on my face…I let you take over my work laptop…I let you trip me, and let Mako think it’s still because I’m clumsy…”

“Meow!” Usagi heard purring. “Purring is not going to help you, nor will it help me.”

Metal sounded, as if it rattled. Usagi jumped and gasped. “What was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Metal sounded, as if it rattled. Usagi jumped and gasped. “What was that?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Makoto got home, her entrance was silent. There was a small amount of traffic after all due to the weather. 

Makoto thought about moving the clocks forward a few hours, but with all the enemies they’ve encountered over the years and knowing how, not only it's value, but how protective Setsuna was over it, Makoto knew it better not to mess with someone’s sense of time.

She heard the jingling of the keys as Fern had apparently left Usagi’s side. “Fern! Wait, come back! No…”

Makoto’s phone vibrated with a text. “ _Where are you? Fern just left WITH the keys! Please tell me you’re at least on your way…:-( ...And if you are driving you’re not even gonna get this..."_

“Got ya, you little troublemaker. This was not the point of shiny things.” She took the keys from Fern and after a kiss to her head and a scratch behind her ears, put the cat back on the floor. Makoto heard a knock at the front door. “Who could that be?”

Hearing footsteps, Usagi’s head popped up from resting on her knees. “Who-Who’s there?! Makoto? Mako, if it's you please let me know. It’s one thing to scare me when I’m on the other side of the cell. But this really isn’t funny…”

Ominous whistling was heard. “Makoto?” Usagi squeaked. She went to text her; to call her, but her hands shook. Her phone dropped and bounced (didn’t break), but Usagi was too frozen to go after it.

It didn’t help that it landed face down.

The whistling and footsteps got closer and closer. 

Step...Step...Step...Step...

She could swear the sink above the toilet began to drip, drip, drip, drop…

The wind howled harshly, as the leaves ruslted outside. Usagi screamed briefly with fright as a crow cawed past the window. 

A heavy branch broke and cluttered against the window just as a boisterous clap of thunder sounded immediately after the lightning flashed; rain poured down in buckets. Usagi was convinced it was a monsoon.

She then whipped her head away from the flashlight that was shone in her face and screamed when hearing a sinister laugh.

Yet it didn’t last long. “I knew you love Halloween but don’t you think this is a little much, Usa?”

“Makoto! This is cruel! But oh thank goodness you’re here! Get me outta here! Hurry!” Usagi growed angrily before it changed to pure relief.

Usagi screamed a third time, causing Makoto to scream too when the power sparked back on. They both took a moment to recognize what was happening, and their surroundings.

“Usagi.”

“What?”

“You’re okay. You’re safe. I know you’re scared right now, but you are safe.” Makoto let her planatery symbol shine on her forehead, which calmed the blonde, who nodded.

Getting the door open, Usagi sprinted past before skidding to a stop. She turned, kissed Makoto quickly and darted away.

Makoto laughed, picking up her phone, and knowing exactly where she was headed. At least Usagi had a distraction.

“Best and worst escape room ever.” Usagi muttered, coming into the kitchen from the restroom and grabbing one of Makoto’s hoodies to throw over her body. “And while I’m annoyed at exactly how much you laughed at me - yes I noticed you muted yourself, multiple times - thank you for having the decency not to laugh in my face.”

“Welcome. Oh, this is for you, courtesy of Motoki.” Makoto said, hanging her the milkshake from the fridge.

“I love him. If you ever fire him, we're gonna have serious problems.” Makoto laughed. Fern jumped up on the table.

“Fern, really?” Makoto said, giving her a look.

“Meow.” The cat looked innocent.

“Don’t let the kitten eyes/Puss In Booots look fool you. This one is all trouble. Right?” Usgi teased, scratching Fern behind her ears.

Fern, meowed, stood on her back paws to lick Usagi’s nose before bumping her chin with her head and purring.

“Uh-huh. You both are trying to suck up now, aren’t you?”

“You know you were only in that cell a total of maybe 30 minutes, right?”

“Really?”

“It seemed a lot longer, didn’t it?”

“Yeah...A good hour at least.”

“I’d never let you be there _that_ long, Usa. I _was_ caught in traffic though. I was already working on getting ready to leave, basically once you said Fern was taunting you with the keys.”

“My hero.” Usagi said half sarcastically.

“It’s what I do.” Maktoo winked.

They both jumped and proceeded to laugh when an unexpected clap of thunder shook the house. Fern buried herself In Usagi’s arms, under Mako’s hoodie.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://digg.com/2020/historic-house-with-jail-for-sale


End file.
